Scene it
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: I have bunch of DOA stories but there are also scenes that haunt me with no beginning and no end, so i'll put them here for you guys to read. Scene 6: shots 7: set
1. I cannot let you die

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello, I've decided to do something different. This is not a story. This is my imagination going wild. These are simply scenes that I've imagined, ones that did not come with a story behind it.

They can, and most likely will be about anything, or anybody, perhaps even including OC's from other DOA stories of mine (BTW there is a poll on my page for your fav. DOA story of mine so vote!!!)

This is random, completely random. So if you have imagined a scene and can't write it, or just would like me to you can review and ask for it, and I'll do my best. I don't think they will, but if they could fit into a story of mine let me know too cause I probably missed it lol.

**Anyway scene 1**

**I cannot let you die**

Only two ninja remained standing after the final battle cry was issued from the jade eyed ninja. Kasumi looked mournfully at the dead bodies before looking up to see his back. His sword was already in its sheath and he looked like he was counting the dead. He was almost ignoring her. Kasumi knew he was following her, and she was tired of him treating her like a child, even if she thought his protectiveness was very noble. She finally drew her breath and spoke.

"Why are you here?"

"I cannot let you die."

His response was simple, automated, practiced, and seemed to sound fake even to his ears, that explanation used to suffice but now it just made the doe eyed shinobi narrow her eyes.

"Why not?"

"I promised your brother."

Once again it was a simple response, practiced and fake. She remained unconvinced and shifted her weight onto her other foot. Her voice came out quickly, immediately, impulsively, honestly.

"Your promise to my brother had been nullified when he ordered my death."

They stood still as the wind blew by them. Ryu was a few feet away from her and they both looked into the same direction, Kasumi was behind him. Ryu had no automated response to that, could he possibly risk telling her the truth? He looked down slightly and the forest silenced in anxiousness.

"So _why?_" She felt the need to ask again.

He turned to her slightly, his eyes were not cold, but they were unwavering.

"Is it that hard to figure out?"

His voice was strong, yet more delicate than Kasumi had ever heard it. Kasumi had her own assumptions as to why he would always protect her; she also had her own hopes, and her own fears about his reasons.

"I've tried everything, but I can't get you out of my head, and I've come to realize that-"

"Ryu." Her voice was weak and strong, strong enough to stop him, but weak enough to let him know that she was scared of whatever he was going to say next.

She looked into his eyes and her breath caught in her thought. She knew what he was going to say, and she didn't want to hear the words from his mouth. She wouldn't let him say it, no matter what happened. He didn't let her continue and instead continued to speak himself.

"Kasumi I-"

"Don't. It's too easy to lie with words."

He turned fully to her and she stood unmoving.

"Don't say it."

He knew that she was right. It was too easy to lie with words, especially for shinobi. Ryu took two steps towards her. She took a step back and he took another forward, this time she didn't move and looked up into his eyes. She looked so vulnerable. She wouldn't let him say it but he was still going to prove it to her.

He lifted his hand up so that his index slightly pushed up her chin. Her eyes never left his and his traveled down to her lips and back up to her eyes. She trembled letting out a shaky breath and he leaned down to meet her lips. Their arms seemed to fit perfectly around each other and their kiss ended too soon. He pulled back slightly and she blinked looking at him differently that before. She could still feel his lips on hers and she reminisced in the kiss they just shared. It was sweet, and innocent, like she was.

Ryu watched her eyes travel to the ground before meeting his again. She shifted slightly and he patiently waited for her to speak, which she did seconds later. She spoke the first words to enter her head.

"They'll chase you too."

"It doesn't matter."

His hand found hers and their fingers intertwined with each other's.

"You're all that matters."

**TDS:** so what do you think??????


	2. Save me

**TheDarkestShinobi: **this one is definitely not for the little kiddies. This is the second scene. Jann Lee and lei Fang, could be platonic or Romantic. This has VERY mature themes including rape and alcohol so read ahead at your own risk.

This is random, completely random. So if you have imagined a scene and can't write it, or just would like me to you can review and ask for it, and I'll do my best. I don't think they will, but if they could fit into a story of mine let me know too cause I probably missed it lol.

If you like a scene please review for that scene and maybe I'll turn the scene with the most reviews into a story when I'm done with my other DOA stories.

**Scene 2**

**Save Me**

Lei was never one to drink, so naturally she wasn't one who could hold her liquor but anyone that knew her could tell that she would not turn down a challenge, even if she knew it would be bad in the long run.

"Whoo!" Lei cheered as she downed the last shot and the other gave up. She giggled and held a hand to her mouth to cover the small burp that escaped her lips.

"Well, it's time to go then."

Lei stood up quickly and felt a rush that caused her to pause. In an attempt to calm herself she looked over the railing of the second floor and over the crowd on the first. She raised her hand to her bicep and frowned, everyone was with somebody, but she was here, alone.

She was always alone.

Her parents were always working, she didn't mind because of the wealth it produced, but it just piled onto the issue here. She stopped in the middle of the walkway, but no one bumped into her. It was almost as if she wasn't even there. She started walking towards the exit. Her normally confident and powerful walk seemed weak and insecure, she felt lonely.

She looked down as she stepped outside into the cold alleyway. She was wearing a black dress with a slit that went up to mid thigh, her hair was let down and it over her shoulder, it felt weird there, probably because she had tied it up when she fought, and she was always fighting. She looked up wondering if it would rain, rain would suit her mood perfectly. She shook her head. No, she wasn't lonely in the rain; he had saved her in the rain that day.

Well he hadn't really saved her.

She was perfectly capable of saving herself, in fact there was no danger at all, it was something that she had convinced herself of, and something she had tried to make Jann believe. Still it had been almost... chivalrous of him to step in and save the _damsel in distress_. Even then, she refused to thank him, and instead opted to fight him.

She looked up into black eyes. Before she could even draw a breath she was slammed into the wall and a hand was placed over her mouth. She narrowed her eyes and pushed against the man who didn't budge and he grinned at her in response.

His other hand then traveled up her thigh under the fabric of her dress, which the hand then grabbed. Lei, for a second, completely froze in shock. Lei had been kidnapped once before, and held up a few times, but it was always for money, never for this...

Lei pushed against him with renewed vigor but it seemed as if she was pushing against a rock wall. He was taller than she was, even with her heels and his body was firm, he didn't even budge as she hit his chest.

She lifted up her leg and kicked his arm letting out a small battle cry. Her cursed at her as his arm flew back, and her dress was ripped up the side as a result of his arm being flung back, since he was grabbing the fabric of her dress when she kicked him. She turned to run and tripped, _stupid_, she cursed herself; the stupid girl always has to trip ugh.

She caught herself and scrambled to her feet. She would soon be out of here and away from this _man_. She felt a warm hand grab hers forcefully before her back was thrown against the rock wall, again. Then her head hit the wall, she gasped out in pain and she felt her heartbeat pulse within her skull and the world became blurry.

She, like most fighters were, had been used to being hit, to being thrown around, but she never fought drunk. If only she were brad, or sober. She didn't stand a chance against him now, her motions were not as cut and clean as they would need to be in order to stop him, and right now she couldn't even think about the pressure points she would have to hit to hinder him.

_Scream_, she told herself, but her voice was trapped in her throat, and it wouldn't move.  
His first hand held both of hers above her head and his second hand yanked down her panties. She felt tears coming to her eyes. She was so _weak_. The man kissed her as he ripped off her dress completely. She bit his tongue, he just kissed her harsher, apparently he enjoyed pain.

_Please stop..._

She wasn't sure if the words had actually come out of her mouth or not, either way he didn't listen to her. He didn't stop, he wouldn't stop until he was finished with her until he used her like one would use a Kleenex. She felt the cold air rush over her naked body and shivered. She had never been so naked in front of another man, she hadn't even kissed a man before him, and it wasn't a first kiss to remember. She hadn't been held or touched or _loved _but she didn't want him to be the one to do it. Her panties were bunched at her ankles and she heard the clinking of his belt hitting the ground.

That's when she knew she was going to be raped, it was too late to stop, too late to call for help. Too late, too weak.

She started to cry, her body shook completely under her silent tears and the man smiled.

"Go ahead and cry, scream too, no ones going to help you here, you're mine."

And she was going to be.

She closed her eyes, not being able to bear looking at this _Monster_ in the eye any longer. She felt him press himself against her and then she felt... _nothing._ She opened her eyes to see a black jacket with a gold trim, one she was very familiar with. If her voice had worked she would've called out his name. Time then seemed to slow as her eyes looked away from her savior and to her tormentor.

Her attacker was on the floor and Jann's hand was still shaking from his punch. Lei pressed herself further against the wall as time continued to creep forward at a snails pace. Jann said something she couldn't distinguish and then spit on him before turning to her.

He was halfway turned when she finally found her voice.

"Don't look at me."

Lei didn't want Jann to see her like this, anything was better than letting him see her now; she was just a worthless piece of dirt. She wanted to thank him, he saved her, he really saved her from the devil, but he just couldn't look at her now. She couldn't let him see her because it didn't matter how her parents viewed her or her 'friends' viewed her, but she couldn't lose his respect. _He_ couldn't look at her as if she was dirt.

Her statement had the opposite effect; instead of making him stop they caused him to turn even quicker with hell in his eyes. He had saved many women from thugs and rapist but it couldn't be her this time. Anyone but her.

"Lei!?"

Lei sunk down and tried to curl herself into a ball. He was so disappointed with her, he knew how horrible she was, he knew. He knew what a dirty slut she was. He knew how weak she was. If only she had stayed home, this was all her fault.

Jann's eyes narrowed as he ran to her and took off his jacket. He kneeled in front of her to wrap his jacket around her exposed body and she looked up to him, the fear in her eyes mimicked all of the others he had saved. He tied the string so that it offered some kind of warmth. He sat down next to her as she shivered. He wanted to pull her close and protect her from everything, and he wanted to kill the man he had just knocked out. Jann knew what she was thinking because of experience and touching her could prove to be a fatal error so he sat next to her waiting.

Lei looked at the man slumped in the alley and pressed herself into the wall away from him, she scooted down the wall never taking her wide scared eyes off of the man. Could this man still hurt her? Was she still in danger? She didn't even notice when she pressed herself against Jann, when cold rock turned into warm skin.

Against his better judgment Jann's hand made its way around Lei's shoulder and he let his arm rest there, it offered her protection, shelter, and anything else she could ever need. Jann's eyes softened as he looked at her and they hardened when he thought of the man and his intentions, of the things he wanted to do to _his_ delicate little flower.

Lei was instantly aware of the arm around her and had if been anyone else's it would have made her flinch, curl up and cry but Jann was not like anyone else, and she leaned on him. She shivered again and he looked over to her looking into her eyes, they were judging, and curious. Their faces were inches apart. He was too close to her. Her lips moved and she wasn't sure if the words left her mouth but he understood the message and moved away to get up.

She wanted him to leave, but at the same time she wanted him to stay forever and protect her. She didn't want him to see her ever again, but at the same time she wished that he do nothing but think of her all day, every day. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but she knew she would just get burned. She didn't know what she wanted.

Jann moved away from her cursing himself, he knew he shouldn't get that close to her, but he did anyway. Just like he knew he shouldn't have followed her to the club, but he should've followed her out. She had won the drinking competition and then he lost sight of her, he left a few moments later to find a local thug molesting some woman, but it ended up being his Lei. Jann thought that she could hold her alcohol well, but he was wrong, she was drunk, very drunk, and he didn't think she'd make it home alone, even before the incident. She didn't even question how he was here in time, how he knew where she was.

"Take me home Jann..."

She heard herself this time, she heard the broken whisper that used to be a strong voice come out of her bruising lips.

Jann nodded and stood besides her, and guided her home.

**TDS: **so that was the second scene. Let me know what you think!!!


	3. Happy Ending

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I'm back! This scene is Ryu and Ayane; set in the future (as in they're older)

This is random, completely random. So if you have imagined a scene and can't write it, or just would like me to you can review and ask for it, and I'll do my best. I don't think they will, but if they could fit into a story of mine let me know too cause I probably missed it lol.

If you like a scene please review for that scene and maybe I'll turn the scene with the most reviews into a story when I'm done with my other DOA stories.

A side note:

_**This is for my New Beginning readers. (If you're not a reader I invite you to read it lol, it's a personal favorite of mine) As most of you know it is (going to be) a long story and i was thinking of novelizing it. I have no idea if i will but if i do i need original names!! If you have a name for Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate, or RYU (the only ones i need to replace) LET ME KNOW!! PLEASE**_

_**and if i pick your name (regardless to whatever happens to the story) i will write a doa oneshot of your choice even if it's a pairing i don't like. (see, i'm desperate!!)**_

**Scene 3.**

**Happy Ending**

"Ayane Chan! Tell us a story!"

"Okay, okay" she laughed as she put down her niece. Kasumi had given birth to twins six years ago and they had been like her own children as well.

"Let me tell you about a kunoichi,"

"Like you and mommy?"

"Yes," Ayane paused as her hands fiddled in her lap "As you know, there is one legendary fighter that is famous for balance, the master of stealth, a shadow warrior who climbs walls, scales roofs and executes his mission undetected."

Ayane paused to build suspension and the two children sitting on the bed with her impatiently fidgeted.

"The ninja."

They both giggled and anyone shook her head slowly remembering the past and the pain, and how to make it a happy ending, she didn't have a happy ending.

"What's next Ayane Chan?"

Maybe she did. Maybe this was her happy ending. You didn't need _everything _in order to get a happy ending.

"Not as known as the ninja, were fighters of equal strength, the kunoichi-"

"Like I'm going to be?"

"Yes, Megumi, like you will be soon."

"And me?"

"You, Haku, will become a ninja."

"The first ninjas started training over 900 years ago." The children's eyes widened comically at such a large number. "They were the anti-samurai, for they were not bound by the samurai code of honor." The children nodded already knowing the Samurai code, as well as the ninja code. "Ninja did the dirty work that samurai could not like theft, espionage, and assassination." Both of the children silenced, "Legend says the ninja moves like a cat, nimble, flexible, silent, and always lands on his feet, and the legend is true."

Ayane found herself with a lapful of children and she lowered her head slightly, how come Kasumi got the children and the love of her life, even now, years later, she still envied her half-sister.

"There was a man-no-a legendary ninja that everyone knew about, his name was Hayabusa Ken and his life was filled with blessings." The children looked to each other; it was Ryu Chan's father. "His son, however, had seemed to be cursed, because everything and everyone he loved was taken from him. As a little boy he trained fiercely leaving no time to make friends, only enemies, when his training was nearing completion he had left for a short journey. Then a kunoichi was sent after him-"

"To kill him?!" As if she could ever harm him, she shook her head.

"No Haku, to deliver a message to him, but the message nearly killed him; the message was that his village was attacked." The look on Ryu's face when she told him would never be erased from her mind "he left and raced home, and she followed him, hiding. She would send him weapons but she would never lay a hand on his enemies, for it was his revenge."

"What happened?"

"He was killed, slashed by the very same monster that destroyed his clan, but, miraculously, a falcon was sitting on the branch of a tree next to him took pity on him."

"Oohh" Megumi moved closer to Ayane who shifted the children to pass the time, so she could think of what to say, Kasumi would not be happy if the story was too bad, after all, Kasumi was never one for the ninja life.

"The Falcon brought the ninja back to life."

"Did he kill the bad guy for a happy ending?" Haku asked as he rolled off of Ayane imitating a ninja holding a sword, Ayane noted that his feet were way too close and his grip needed to be looser, even if it's just around the air. Ryu would be able to help him with that.

"Yes he did."

"Was the Kunoichi there to help him?"

"The entire time, even after her mission was complete.

"Why?"

Ayane took a breath and looked up.

"Because she had fallen in love with him."

"Ninja are not allowed to fall in love Ayane; you shouldn't tell the children stories about such love." She froze at that voice, her insides seem to melt away and her throat dried, she looked to the children.

"Go to Okaasan okay?" She hugged Megumi who kissed her cheek and then Haku who hugged her tightly before whispering in her ear.

"I hope you get a happy ending in your story too."

The two children ran away and Ayane turned to Ryu who was taking off his mask.

"I'm sure Kasumi teaches them other things against the code, she is a nukenin."

"Was a nukenin; unless you banish her again."

"I would miss the children too much."

"She is strict with them about everything, including things even my parents did not. She wants them to be perfect, never to die, never to weaken,"

"Never to Love never to feel…"

"What is wrong Ayane?"

She paused and turned to him completely.

"How long were you listening to me!"

How could he walk in, in the middle of what could be a confession of love and not say anything to her?

"Everything, I love you too."

The Ayane of today smiled and was ready to hug and kiss him but the Ayane of yesterday seemed to awake from a slumber. Her face then set itself in stone.

"You words mean nothing to me; it is too easy to lie with them."

Ayane had been pulled out of the field when she was 23, a mere two years ago, when she had foolishly abandoned her team to save Ryu, no one had died, but it was an error in judgment and the leader of the Hajin Mon could never have an error in judgment. Since then she had settled down and gotten to know Kasumi's children even better and has come to desire a family of her own.

She had gotten softer and weak, not in skill, for she practiced everyday, but at heart. Two years ago she would've killed her own children if it was to benefit her clan, and 10 years ago she was hunting her sister to kill her for the clan, now she was teaching the next generation about love.

Ryu's eyes seemed to darken slightly at the tone she used and the words she spoke, somehow they had sounded like the Ayane he did love, and felt he could love. Ryu was not a man strong at heart, he had fallen for Rachel, Irene, Moegi, and even Kasumi, but he was a master at restraint. He had told Irene of his love and married her, then she was killed and he fell in love with Rachel, who reminded him that ninja could not love, so he let her be. Then there was Moegi, he had only told Ayane of his love for her, she was killed before he had even considered telling her.

The next and longest love was Kasumi, who had helped him to simply feel again, she was so innocent and pure, and that's what stopped him. It was obvious to anyone who would look that he did love her, but that he couldn't. There were many reasons. First and foremost, she was a missing Nin of a clan he had sworn alliance with. Secondly, she was almost a decade younger. Thirdly, she was his best friend's, the leader of the Mugen Tenshin's, sister. Fourthly, he was tainted and she was not, she had never wanted to kill, and he didn't care about killing, he was black and her white, it would never work. Ryu however took it upon himself to protect her from everything, even after Hayate asked him to kill her, which Hayate was thankful for when the ordeal had ended.

Then he noticed in the corner was a woman who should not have been hard to miss, Ayane, with her purple hair and ensemble. She was there for him since the very beginning and she had never asked for anything back. She did not regard him for anymore or any less than he was. They had always been equals. It was something he was not used too, and something he enjoyed. She had been there when he died, and when he was born again.

Like many times before he had felt the connection, but this one was slower to form, but much stronger, perhaps he had never loved the other women, just Ayane. He had never told her out of fear, would she reject him? Would she meet an untimely end? He had then tried to approach her two years ago when she was taken out of the field but she had changed. She was happy. She was somehow leaving all her corruption behind and purifying herself. He wouldn't stop her.

Now he finds out she had loved him too.

"Nothing to say to me after all this time?"

Her hands found their place on her waist and her waist tilted; it was an action that was foreign to her now, but commonplace before. Ryu looked into her eyes and took a step closer.

"I could explain everything but you wouldn't believe me."

"That's true."

"But I do love you; you are the only one I've ever loved."

"Like Irene was, or Rachel, perhaps you mean Moegi, no, it's that wonderful perfect sister of mine, isn't it?"

"You're back…" Ayane raised an eyebrow in question when he had closed most of the distance between them.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not Ayane the aunt anymore, but Ayane the Kunoichi." His arms grabbed her shoulders softly.

"Ayane The Kunoichi?" her voice rose in anger "This kunoichi saved your life endless times, and was there for you when…"

As she continued she pushed him towards the wall and when he spun to avoid it she had swept him and knocked him onto the floor.

"That's just, 'Ayane The Kunoichi' to you!"

Before she could inflict anymore damage he kicked his legs out so that she fell down onto him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me go."

"Not this time."

"I'm not your 'Ayane The Kunoichi' I'm not happy with that anymore, I want a family and a home!"

"Then let me give it to you."

"NO!" She struggled to get free and kneed his thigh, but he had simply moved in such a say that he pinned her from under her. She became frantic but he remained calm letting her exhaust herself.

"You can't just walk back into my life now and expect me to accept your love!"

"I never expected to, but hearing you speak, it made me realize my mistake, and you say you love me too."

"Loved, it's in the past!"

"I'm going to let you slip away too."

"Too! Don't you see I can't constantly be compared to your other loves! I need you to love me, only me! I'm selfish! I want all your love for me!"

"Then let me give it to you."

Ayane stopped fighting and squirming for a few seconds to let Ryu's words digest. She rested her head on his chest as she panted.

"You really love me?" It came out as a whimper,

"Yes, I have for years."

"What's my favorite food?"

"You have a fondness for grape juice and Marron Glaces."

"Favorite animal?"

"Swallowtail butterfly, that's why it was on your dress, the one with the giant bow."

"Favorite color?"

"Dark purple or navy blue, you seem to like them both equally."

"When's my birthday"

"August 5"

"What are my hobbies?"

"You love reading to the children, and spending time with them, you still train everyday, you love treating yourself to beauty products that you don't need."

"Blood type?" Ayane asked desperately, he needed to get something wrong, he couldn't know everything about her.

"AB"

"How do you know that?"

"Years ago in the DOATEC lab I found your blood sample, along with Hayate's. When I destroyed them I missed Kasumi's."

"Do you really love me?" Ayane looked up into Ryu's eyes and his grip on her loosened.

"Yes."

They didn't kiss, they didn't speak. Ayane simple rested her head on his chest as he shifted slightly so that he was no longer restraining her and Ayane couldn't help but think that she had to thank Haku and tell him that kunoichi had finally gotten her happy ending.

**TDS: **Triple R!


	4. Proud of me

3/3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello. I don't really know what to say today… um… well my boyfriend and I hit three months tomorrow if anyone cares. Anyway… I will take up the challenge to do a Kasumi Elliot story so look out for that. Anyway this scene is Hitomi, in first person.

This is random, completely random. So if you have imagined a scene and can't write it, or just would like me to you can review and ask for it, and I'll do my best. I don't think they will, but if they could fit into a story of mine let me know too cause I probably missed it lol.

If you like a scene please review for that scene and maybe I'll turn the scene with the most reviews into a story when I'm done with my other DOA stories.

**Scene 4.**

**Proud of me**

All that could be heard in the dimly lit room was our grunting and the slap of skin against skin. We moved quickly, as one, it was almost as if we were dancing with each other.

He let out a grunt.

I gasped as my body curled slightly, and it seemed as if time slowed down. I could smell the sweat on his skin from his neck, which was mere inches from my face, which was tucked under his chin. I could feel his warm fingers like fire where they touched my stomach. He pulled back. I panted.

The pressure in my stomach told me that I had missed and he hadn't. The gasp from my lips told me the pain would come soon. The pain told me that I was right. I looked up at him, still panting, and he smiled down at me, I could see the sweat on his brow. I swallowed thickly and continued to pant; trying to catch my breath, but it seemed as if my lungs decided to stop functioning.

He moved back and looked at me with concern, concern for the _weak, little girl_. I was doing this to prove I wasn't a weak little girl. He spoke. He asked if I was okay, then if I wanted to stop or if I could handle another round. I barely heard him. My legs were soft rubber and a fire was raging in the lower part of my belly. I didn't answer because all I could do was breathe. I forgot how to move, how to speak, all I was aware of was the pain.

The only sound to be heard was panting. It was me, I knew, that was panting. He wasn't even slightly winded, but that wasn't a surprise, he was my sempai after all and had probably done this hundreds of times before. I could feel my heart beat in my head and I was becoming blissfully numb.

Finally my arms moved to my own stomach where his was no more than ten seconds ago. They cradled it like an expecting mother would. My breathing slowed, and became deeper. I blinked and focused on his face.

He was looking at me with _those_ eyes. They were the eyes of my father, the never satisfied, rarely accepting, always insulting, constantly degrading eyes of the man that I live with. They said I knew you couldn't do it. However his eyes differed, he still had hope for me.

"Do you want to stop?"

That was the voice of my sensei. He was watching us, judging us, judging me, to see if I was ready. I would never stop. Showing them _all _that I was good enough was worth all of the pain, the long hours of hard work and the tears. I had always found strength near my sensei and now I found my voice listening to his.

"No sensei."

My voice came out stronger than I had ever heard it before and it empowered me. Suddenly the pain and numbness faded away and I was left feeling something I had never felt before. Sensei once said that pain was weakness leaving the body, and I finally knew what he meant. I blinked, took a deep breath and my head cleared. I brought my arms to my sides and bowed to him. He bowed to me at the same time and two strong voices spoke.

"Usso."

I took me a second to figure out that the second voice was mine. I looked up to see their faces and froze; a ball of ice seemed to form in the center of my body as I recognized their look. Pride. They were proud of me.

Why couldn't my own father be proud of me?

That question caught me by surprise, despite being a question I had asked myself over and over again. What was so wrong with me? Why couldn't my father ever look at me that way? My body settled into my stance.

What did I do wrong?

The movement was automated; I had done this hundreds, perhaps thousands of times before.

Could I ever please him?

My hands rose in front of my body in their spots, ready to attack, or more likely, to defend, but I couldn't move them if I tried.

Maybe he just hated me.

"Hajime."

Sensei's voice dispelled my thoughts. All that mattered was the here and now. I felt his warm voice melt the ice ball in my stomach and I was filled with _something_. My vision was clearer; I could even hear my sempai's breathing as he looked at me, judging me, waiting for me to reveal a weakness so he could strike, _again._

My fists clenched, not too tightly, but not too loosely. My wrists relaxed and my feet began to move so that I slightly bounced. He did the same and I looked to his stomach, judging him, trying to find that weakness I had never found before. My arm moved to the left,

And I blocked the punch.

**TDS: **Triple R!


	5. Discipline

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I like the idea but I don't really like the way it came out. Regardless I hope you enjoy.

P.S. if you have a better name for the scene tell me because I couldn't really come up with one.

Now I'm sorta bored and for once don't have anything due soon. I will be doing most of the request now. If you have one, sending it in today means it will probably get done now.

Don't hesistate!

**Scene 5: **Discipline

Elliot smiled as he watched the competitors fight each other.

It was the first round and he had been one of the first to fall, it didn't matter to him right know. He had been good enough to get here in the first place and he had been treated to see some of the most elegant of fighters preform.

One had stuck in his mind more than the others.

Her beautiful cooper hair had flowed behind her ever fluid movements. She moved with such grace that every eye could do nothing but watch as every person found themselves entranced with her.

Kasumi was her name.

She kept her dignity and resolve as she fought, the only sound she made was a small cry when she let down her guard and was struck. Elliot flinched with her. She had jumped up in the air to catch the second kick and sent her opponent flying and evidently that was the end of the battle.

Then, someone did the impossible,

And upstaged her.

She was elegant in every way.

First the aesthetics, her long black hair was perfectly straight. The beads in the front were perfect and her eyes were innocent with an underlying tone of passion. Her cheeks were high on her face and ever so smooth. Her lips were full and shiny and he wanted to kiss them.

Her style of fighting looked like a dance. It was fluid in dodges and hits and counters. Steps seemed planned as if the very fight had been choreographed and practiced long before the fight began. It was a magical technique. She was magical.

What stood out the most to him was how disciplined she was.

It was something he always admired.

As a martial artist he had always had to be in control of himself and he had been very disciplined. It annoyed him to be in the presence of people who had no control over themselves. And he absolutely hated those who didn't show respect.

So when she took a blow to her side without so much as a sound his interest peaked.

When he noticed that every move afterwards was just as precise as before she was struck he was intrigued.

She lost.

She had been thrown out of the ring and hit the wall hard enough that it took her a few minutes to start to breathe normally. Her opponent had taunted her. Said something about angering the Mugen Tenshin but Elliot paid her no mind. She had looked up at the woman who taunted her and said nothing. She shifted her weight forward and stood up perfectly straight. Elliot knew she was in pain but she said nothing. He was amazed at the fact that she was still so… poised.

Then she shocked everyone watching by bowing to her opponent.

Her eyes didn't even hold any negative emotions, if anything it was a look of respect she gave the other.

She took her loss in stride and turned to walk back into the other room. She would be coming back out in a few minutes.

"Ayane is the WINNER!" a voice boomed and Elliot shifted. He couldn't care less about Ayane, he was curious as to the other woman who had lost, yet still carried the grace of someone who won.

He walked over to the door she was supposed to exit from and waited for her. He ignored the other fights and simply waited for her. He would wait for as long as it took her to compose herself and come out.

Because he really wanted to know her name.


	6. Shots

**TheDarkestShinobi**: Hello this is the Tina/Zack that was requested from me. This is set to take place between the first and second tournaments. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if I portrayed them well, I don't really know these characters as well as my regulars

**Scene 6: **Shots

"Tina baby, how you doing?"

Tina raised her eyebrow as she glanced over towards the clearly inebriated man besides her. She sighed and rose the shot glass to her lips before throwing her head back and downing the contents. She slammed the cup on the table and called for another. She patted the seat next to her and Zack wasted no time filling it.

"How you doing?" He asked again leaning over the table and watching her from the corner of his eyes. She shrugged not wanting to tell him of her recent fight with her dad. They had just met after all. She really didn't know why she entered the first tournament. It wasn't her big break and she lost so she couldn't even prove her skill. And Daddy still was being an ass.

She watched her cup get refilled and emptied it just as quickly. The bartender filled it up again and she let the drink sit there as she turned to face the man besides her.

"I'm doing mighty fine I s'ppose." He laughed. She narrowed her eyes and he laughed further.

"Darlin'" he drawled making fun of her before straightening at her tightening fist. "You get this cute little tick in your jaw when you lie." He laughed again and ordered a drink for himself.

"I'm fine." She hissed out and Zack nodded not believing her in the least.

He took his shot like a pro, but she supposed he must have been drinking all night. She wanted to get drunk. That's why she came in the first place she just needed a release.

"Daddy problems?" He asked suddenly in what almost appeared to be a sober voice. She looked over and felt the words rising in her throat. Before she knew it, he knew everything.

"I mean I am gonna be a star. I just haven't gotten a break." She drank the shot that must've been filled when she was talking. "You believe me right?"

"Tina baby, I believe you can do anything."

She looked over to him then, to see if she could find the note of condescension she hadn't heard. There was none.

She smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey yo bartender fill us up."

The bartender did and Zack put his arms around Tina and pointed to her.

"Remember this chick cause one day she's gonna be so famous people will come to this bar just to sit where she's been."

The bartender laughed and waved them off attending to some other customers.

"Do you really believe that Zack?"

"I wouldn't lie." He said seriously and picked up his drink.

"Cheers," he suddenly said raising his glass causing most of the drink to spill to the floor. "To getting so rich that we dunno what to do with all the MONEY!"

People stared when he finished that with a whoot but Tina laughed and they clinked their glasses before drinking away.

Tina and Zack ended up in his apartment later. Clothes were discarded rather quickly and Tina knew even now, that she was going to regret this.

Later, when she hadn't been sent away, when instead he pulled her towards him and made them cuddle while pulling the blankets up around them she thought maybe she wouldn't.

Even today she doesn't.

He tucked her head under his chin and snorted.

"What?" she asked not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Nothing much," he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep "I just think you'd make a hot blonde."

She laughed quietly and drifted along to sleep with him.

She left in the morning after breakfast. She said that this never happened and he shrugged with a 'sure, whatever.'

When she left she didn't notice that he stared at the door mumbling to himself that he was an idiot.

She also didn't notice the wide smile that grazed his face when she showed up to the next DOA tournament with blonde hair.


	7. Set

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I was watching the news after Deadliest warrior and I forgot just exactly what triggered this but I wish I did because I'd watch it over and over again.

This might be too long to be a scene but I don't really care lol

**Scene 7**

**Set**

"Bayman."

There was a grunt of acknowledgement in the background as she adjusted the light to see his face more clearly. She adjusted the lab coat she had on as she pushed back her glasses and picked up a folder.

"I have some questions I need to ask you, now I'm going to need you to cooperate, okay?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice and Bayman's eyes narrowed in response. He was heavily drugged and sedated and while he couldn't really move she still wished they took more precautions. She then shook her head, brown hair becoming loose from her bun.

"Well see if this makes you want to talk more." She grabbed his arm and he pulled it away from her. Two others grabbed it and held it still while she injected the serum. He slowly relaxed into the chair and she sat down crossing her legs. This drug would flush the other one out of his system so they tied his arms behind him and he watched her with drowsy eyes. She smirked and leaned forward.

"Has it taken effect?"

"Yeah, it's working." He said drowsily as his head lolled to the side.

"Perfect." She said as she stood. She walked towards him.

"What's your real name?"

"Bayman." He replied with a tone of 'duh'

"Full name." she urged and he looked up at her.

"How many names do I need?"

"What is your full name?" she asked again with an aggravated look and a click of the tongue.

"Bayman."

"And how is that?"

"I'm an orphan."

She walked away from him and leaned against the edge of the desk as she turned to him. She opened her folder and turned it towards him.

"Do you recognize this man?"

"Yes."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He's dead."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. She had to remember that the serum didn't let him lie, but it really didn't make him tell her everything she had wanted to know. She put the folder on the desk.

"What's his name?" He looked up at her with what looked like a smirk.

"You know his name." She shook her head.

"Yes I do, but do you?"

"Do I what?" he seemed to sit up straight.

"Do you know his name?"

"Yes." He stated simply.

"Yes?" she asked confused.

"Yes."

"What's his name?" she asked as she sat up on the desk crossing her legs.

"Mr. Sheldon Clark." Bayman finally replied after he figured out there was no real way to avoid the question. She nodded and picked up the folder going through it. There was picture after picture of people in Sheldon's family that had been brutally slaughtered.

He felt the foreign liquid racing in his veins and knew he would tell her everything she needed to know. He wouldn't make it easy but he really couldn't lie to them. He gently loosened his restrains as he answered her questions.

"So your commander told you to kill him?"

"In not so many words."

"What happened after that?"

He had finally loosened the restraints and he didn't answer the question. He looked up to her and she frowned.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked impatiently

"You." He simply replied

"Me?" she asked with interest

"Yes."

"What about me?"

"I'm going to kill you." The guards moved in closer but she only laughed.

"And how do you think you're going to do that."

"Well, I'm going to stab you in the eye with that syringe. Before that of course I will have to snap his neck," he motioned to the guy on his left with his head. "And crush his windpipe." His head swept to the other side.

"What makes you think you can do that?"

Instead of replying verbally he lifted his now free hands and stood up from the chair. She fell in shock and the other two were doomed to the fate he had just given them. He grabbed the syringe and she stared at him in fear. He decided to answer her question from before as he stood over her cowering body.

"He had nine brothers and sisters. I collected the whole set."


End file.
